1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly, to a fan assembly in which a vibration-proof structure of a fan is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society has become an information and communication society, multimedia technology has been rapidly developing. Thus, an interest in and importance of a display apparatus has increased. In particular, research and development of the display apparatus including a display element, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) TV, a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), a Digital Micromirror Display (DMD) and etc., has been actively advanced.
Such a display apparatus is provided with a built-in printed circuit board (PCB). A large number of high-integrated electronic components are mounted on the PCB using a development of semiconductor technology. Thus, since an amount of heat generated from the electronic components is relatively increased, the amount of heat that is dissipated from the electronic components in order to operate normally is limited by using an existing natural cooling method.
To overcome this limitation, a forced-draft cooling method employing a fan is used. As an example, Korean Patent First Publication No. 2005-33339 discloses a conventional fan assembly including a fan, a supporting case for supporting the fan, a vibration-proof member interposed between the fan and the supporting case.
Herein, the vibration-proof member is in contact with the fan and prevents a vibration of the fan from being transmitted to the supporting case, thereby reducing noise generated by the vibration of the fan.
In the conventional fan assembly, since the vibration-proof member is formed of rubber, if a new structure capable of reducing a spring constant of the vibration-proof member can be provided to improve vibration prevention efficiency, the noise generated by the vibration of the fan can be further reduced.